Blood Evolutions
is a tag team made up of Kevin Mask and Scarface. 'Story' The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 Kevin Mask sees what he assumes to be a Demon Seed before him. He attacks them, only to realise the person is Mars. The two pieces of General Palast – to which Mars and Kevin were dragged – both landed in the same place on Ganryu Island. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 248 Kevin and Mars use their ‘Ultimate Eyes’ to see two Demon Seed standing on Ganryu Island. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 249 The two Palasts form General Rib, and the two remaining Demon Seed create a ring that is covered by a rib-like structure made of stone. It is announced the match will be a tag-team match. They are due to fight Voltman in the tag-team of The Demolitions. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 250 Kevin and Mars name themselves the Blood Evolutions (Ｂブラッド-エボリューションズ). They engage in a series of blows with Voltman in perfect synchronicity. Mars demands that Voltman tag his partner into the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 251 They engage in further attacks, until Mantaro warns them to watch out for the partner, but Voltman seemingly gains the upper-hand, until Mars performs the Swallow-Tail. At that point Asuraman appears. Asuraman traps Mars in an ankle-lock, after they exchange attacks, and Mars is then slammed into the mat, before he taunts Asuraman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 253 Mars attempts a double-impact, but is attacked by Voltman's Tesla Coil. After Kevin enters the ring, Mars convinces him to tag out so that they can save Meat. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 254 Mars lands a 619 to Asuraman's abdomen, before Asuraman tags out with Voltman, and Mars teases that he must win in order to have a chance to fight Kevin in future. Voltman uses a Hell Light Bulb to blind Mars, so that his Swallow Tail misses. Voltman gains the upper-hand, until Mars is thrown into the ribs of the ring above. Mars stops Voltman from attacking the injured Kevin; he uncovers that Voltman is weak to attacks he has not researched, and enters a combination attack with Kevin to gain an advantage. Mars puts on his Mask of Madness. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 255 Mars wraps his body with the elastic covers of the ropes, which leaves him impervious to the electrical attacks of Voltman, as the rubber provides insulation. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 256 He becomes trapped by Asuraman's Vajra Entanglement, and - in his inability to escape - removes his Swallow Tails, which peels off the skin from his back, only to follow with the Ultimate Mars Buster. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 257 The cheers of the crowd - all for Mars - inspire him to fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 258 He starts to black out from blood-loss, and Asuraman reverses the hold and gains the advantage. Mars forbids Kevin Mask from moving, as Asuraman grabs Mars by his hair. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 259 He wraps himself again in the rubber from the ring, while Voltman opens the door to his body and reveals a microwave, and Asuraman shoves him inside the microwave, where he proceeds to burn. Mars realises the rubber won't protect him from the radiation, so he uses broken pieces of his tail to throw at Kevin - this keeps Kevin at bay. He is burned alive and dies inside the microwave, leaving behind only his mask and the rubber. After Mantaro defeats Asuraman and Meat is revived, Scarface is revived by the Reborn Diamond. 'Career Record' ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) *X The Demolitions (Reborn Ashuraman and Voltman) (Hell's Combination Ω (Omega)) Gallery Kevin_and_Mars.jpeg 'References' Category:Tag Teams